A Reason To Be Here
by BellsOfTheSeer
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild has been sent for some special classes, do to their excessive destruction. Loki doesn't want to be there, but Gray convinces him. Oneshot. LokixGray. Uke: Loke. Rated M


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I have any part in the making of it.**

**This is a FanFiction, made only for the purpose of typing out my thoughts and ideas. In no way did the events in this FanFiction actually happen in the anime/manga, and they never will.**

**This is a new FanFiction that I've been working on for a bit. I wanted to write this because there are rarely any Fairy Tail yaoi's that include Loke, so I figured that I'd work on this. Only a 1-shot… I hope this is alright. It's my first Fairy Tail FanFiction, and I haven't finished the anime yet. At the part with anima. :P**

* * *

><p>A bored Loki and an unclothed Gray sat on the bed in their dorm room. "This is stupid." Loki murmured.<p>

"Loki, this is the magic council's orders. I don't like it either, but I'm not complaining." Gray replied to his remark.

The Fairy Tail guild had been forced to go to special classes due to the their exceeding of destruction. This was their punishment. "Yeah, but I'm a celestial spirit. I shouldn't have to be here."

"You're still a Fairy Tail mage, you have to put up with it too."

Yeah, I understand what you're trying to say but-" Loki was interrupted by Gray gently placing his lips on Gray's in a gentle kiss. Loki found himself kissing back.

"G-Gray? What was that for?" He stuttered, a faint blush painted on his cheeks. Instead of answering, he took advantage of the sprit's open mouth to stick his tongue inside Loki's mouth, exploring the other male's cave. Loki wrapped his arms Gray's neck, and Gray smirked against Loki's lips.

The two males explored each other's mouths until they were desperate for air. Gray began to unbutton Loki's shirt as they engaged in another exploration. Gray slipped Loki's shirt off of his body and broke the kiss. He trailed his tongue across the strawberry blonde's chest, dipping his tongue in his navel. Loki shivered, moaning Gray's name.

Gray smirked, teasing one of Loki's nipple with his tongue, the other with his fingers. "Ah… Ah! D-damn Gray! Stop teasing me!"

Gray lightly chuckled, trailing his tongue back down Loki's chest, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He pulled them down to the other's ankles as he buried his face in Loki's strawberry blonde bush. He placed a hand on Loki's throbbing erection and Loki shivered. "G-Gray! Y-Your hands are freezing."

Gray began to work Loki's erection, ignoring his previous remark. He leaned below his erection and gently sucks on his sack. Loki was moaning and pleading for more. Finally, Gray licked the head of Loki's erection before sucking on it, swirling his tongue on the tip. Almost immediately after Gray had started that, Loki blew his load into Gray's mouth. Gray swallowed every last drop of the other's intense orgasm, loving the bitter-sweet taste.

Gray squirmed out of his boxer's, revealing his nine inch, throbbing erection leaking pre-cum. Loki looked at the abused tool and leaned over, grabbing Gray's erection and sticking it in his own mouth. He worked the erection, loving the feel of the cold tool down his throat, and the pre-cum trickling down it.

As Gray felt he was about to reach his climax, he pulled out of Loki. With a confused look on his face, Loki was pushed back down onto the bed. Gray removed Loki's pants from around his ankles and wrapped them around his neck.

As Gray positioned his leaking length at Loki's virgin hole, he leaned over and captured Loki's lips in a kiss. "W-Wait. G-Gray? What are you-Ah!" Loki cried as Gray pushed his erection farther into Loki's hole and he stopped when it was completely in. Loki could feel the trickling substances leaking inside of him. He nodded to Gray, as a sign that he could continue. Gray began slowly and painfully thrusting into the fiercely blushing Loki.

"P-please. Faster." Loki begged, and Gray complied. He began going in and out of the tight hole faster than before. "Harder… A-As much as you want, Gray." Once again, he complied. He began slamming into the tight hole at a greater speed.

"L-Loki. I'm going to come…" Gray began to moan. Loki wrapped his arms around Gray's head tighter, signaling that it was okay to come inside him. Gray had came, and his cold liquids began to leak out of the tight hole. Gray waited until he was flaccid again to pull out. He laid beside the panting celestial spirit beside him and smirked.

"Now, if we do that more often, would you stop complaining?" Gray asked, licking his lips. Blushing furiously, Loki nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just something that I threw together while trying to brainstorm for my other FanFiction, "Voice." I think that Loki may have been a bit OOC. I tried to make it seem like he was only caught up in the moment. That's it for my first Fairy Tail fiction, and my first one-shot. Reviews of all kinds are greatly supported. :P<strong>


End file.
